Late Night Monopoly
by Alykinze
Summary: Feeling competitive and devious, Hikaru and Kaoru play a friendly game of Monopoly to decide what to do with their evening. Strongly rated T; Yaoi, Twincest, Lime-ish, and very coarse language/innuendo.


**AN: Wow. Believe it or not, I usually write straight crack/humor...this came out of nowhere. This is my first yaoi, lime, serious/not crack, and longest story ever, all in one go. Don't hit me :3 Enjoy, perhaps? ~Aly**

* * *

><p>Hikaru stared at his brother's back, a very annoyed expression on his face. He glanced at the clock for a millisecond - 8:00 pm. Tick. Tock. His golden eyes locked back onto the lean figure of his twin. Damn him. Irritated, he growled, "Stop being such a bastard."<p>

The younger Hitachiin continued reading from his copy of Romeo and Juliet, taking notes lazily on a piece of binder paper, not reacting to the comment in any way, which frustrated Hikaru even more. After finishing the sentence he was copying, he murmured, "It's not my fault you're so horny, baka."

The boy slumped on the edge of their shared bed narrowed his eyes, even though his brother wouldn't be able to see, as he was facing the opposite direction. "You are _exactly_ the reason, dipshit."

Kaoru instantly swiveled his chair around, abandoning his work on his desk and facing the pouting older teen. The expression on Kaoru's face was, for the most part, neutral - but it was a forced neutrality, like he was suppressing laughter. Sighing in a fake, over-excessive way, he whimpered, "You're hurting my feelings, Hika."

Kaoru's acted facade immediately broke when he absorbed his brother's breathtaking reaction to his well-practiced "uke voice" - he couldn't hold back a satisfied smile from watching Hikaru's eyes glaze over with pure lust. Kaoru thought it was almost pathetic how little self-control his brother truly contained. "Besides," he quickly continued, loving Hikaru's dumbfounded appearance, "It's not like I slipped aphrodisiac into your afternoon tea. I can't help your perverted thoughts."

The older Hitachiin seemed to snap out of his trance and countered with a devilish smirk, "Give me ten minutes of your time and I won't have perverted thoughts anymore." Shifting partially to peek at the clock once more, he corrected, "Never mind, we can make it in 8 minutes."

Kaoru was used to this kind of behavior from his twin. Leaning forward so that either elbow was planted on an armrest, he held his head in his hands, not immediately responding, having a look of "deliberation" on his face, which drove Hikaru insane. This so called insane-person was still anxiously focused on Kaoru, seated uncomfortably on the edge of the king-sized bed. Kaoru smirked. "But if I took your 'offer', I wouldn't be having as much fun."

"What could be more fun than _sex_?"

He had a point. "This, obviously. But it's the only thing, I gotta admit."

Hikaru snarled, "You're a dick. It's not fair to taunt me all day like that if this is how you're going to act."

Again, he had a point.

The younger brother grinned wider. He was absolutely right. Ever since that morning, Hikaru had been acting very...urgently. He was downright frisky, for whatever reason. Before school, after school, and even during school he had constantly pulled his twin into a secluded area or bathroom, and hissed that he "couldn't take it anymore". Kaoru, each time, just whispered for him to be patient and to wait until after dinner that night, then he'd be free to do whatever. He would normally argue a bit, but not too heavily, as none of them liked bickering seriously with each other. Besides, he knew Kaoru hated "public signs of affection, outside the host club, of course", so he let it drop, anxiously waiting for that night his brother promised him.

Kaoru was having a hell of a jolly-good time breaking that promise he made, too.

"I thought _I_ was the seme, Kao. _You_ should be the one begging for it."

The boy chuckled and swiftly stood up from the relaxing chair with a grunt, stretching his tired muscles, making sure to flex ever so slightly. He slowly traveled over to the king bed and plopped down sloppily, as far away from Hikaru as possible. He sighed in an over-dramatic way and started unbuttoning his shirt agonizingly slowly. He thought he heard Hikaru growl, but it could have only been his imagination. Finally finishing his snail-pace of undressing his upper half, he let the flimsy white fabric crumple at his sides. His exposed chest seemed to be causing the older twin some sort of drastic reaction, but Kaoru didn't care to notice, and slung an arm over his face. "I'm still the submissive one," he replied, slightly muffled. "Doesn't mean I can't be mischievous once in a-"

He was cut off abruptly as Hikaru threw his arm off of his face, tackling him and attacking his lips feverishly. The younger teen let out a kind of half-gasp half-giggle, and found himself becoming slacker, and leaning into the kiss, instantly letting his uke "nature" take over. He closed his eyes, forgetting what had been going on beforehand for a moment. He only remembered as Hikaru slyly slid his hand down his stomach, attempting to sneakily slide off Kaoru's jeans.

The uke promptly pulled away, out of breath. "Oh n-no you don't," he stuttered slightly, his cheeks tinged a light pink.

Hikaru hovered above him still, somewhat shocked - his seduction technique almost never failed. The plain "want" still echoed on his teen-aged face. He wished Kaoru would honestly just shut up and cooperate, to be brash.

His younger brother stuck his tongue out at him, and the elder Hitachiin reciprocated. Hikaru was angry - Kaoru was acting like a 5-year old, playing a stupid, childish game-

"I have an idea," Hikaru announced, a wide Cheshire cat smile stretching his face. Kaoru internally cringed - that was his determination, trouble, pleased, and dangerous face all in one. Something was up.

Kaoru pulled himself into a sitting position, shrugging his twin off of him completely in the process. "And what would that be?" he challenged, a little hesitant. Hikaru's "ideas" had earned him at least three fourths of anything that could possibly be on his criminal record, including a DUI and kidnapping (Tono was only tied up in their closet for two days, it wasn't a big deal). It's not like he was unwilling to do any of these things either, but Hikaru's imagination was far more extensively devious that the younger boy. That was a fact.

Hikaru mimicked his tone, crossing his arms. "Just some friendly competition, Kao. We'll play a game. If I win, I get you to myself the entire rest of the night, no questions asked." He paused, readjusting his position on the bed, and added with a smirk, "And you have to be completely willing. And no falling asleep."

Scoffing a little at the last part (there's no way in hell he'd fall asleep), his twin shrugged, a grin shaping his lips. A game. He loved being competitive with his brother - that's what siblings were for, right? "What if I win?" he inquired suspiciously.

The seme copied his brother's actions and shrugged, smiling. He didn't care what Kaoru wanted in return, because he _wasn't_ going to lose.

Kaoru was silent for a minute, then had a suddenly wonderful idea, and voiced it instantly. This was going to be good. "I'll boycott any kind of sexual acts between us for a month."

There was a beat of stillness, then Hikaru's face turned into the most hilarious expression - horror. "A fucking _month_?"

"You heard me." He started absentmindedly playing with the soft sheets under them.

Hikaru pouted. "You can't do that. You're depriving yourself of that kind of pleasure, too."

"Unlike someone I know, I'm not a sex-starved maniac. I can wait." Kaoru chewed the inside of his mouth, trying not to laugh. Hikaru's reactions when he was in this state of unashamed lust was considerably comical.

His older brother thought for a moment, searching his face. "It's not really fair as far as balance either," he muttered surprisingly cordially. In a calm voice he continued, "Mine's only for a night, and yours is for a whole month. I object."

Kaoru's grin grew. He found his breath was cut a little short - seeing his brother this desperate was quite a sight for his "submissive" self. It was always the other way around, as Hikaru had previously mentioned. Hikaru was always in control. Even now, Kaoru still knew his older brother was in control at the moment, in a strange way - because the uke knew he wouldn't be able to fight back if Hikaru really insisted on getting what he wanted. Hikaru seemed very close to it, too - but it seemed some part of him was thrilled by this game Kaoru had started. Why not play along?

"It's either tonight or nothing. Take it or leave it..." He said this with partial delay, afraid of how his twin would take it. He tried to keep his tone playful, tried to bump up his "sexy-ness" almost, just so Hikaru would agree.

His strategy worked. The seme looked a little aggravated, then inhumanly overjoyed - though he did add in an artificial tone, "Sure, darling - just know that after tonight, you'll be in a wheelchair for _weeks_."

His younger brother scowled, staring down at the twisted comforter below them, trying to conceal his blush. "How can you even stand to say stuff like that out loud? It's so...dirty."

Hikaru chuckled softly, mischief lacing his seductive voice heavily. He mumbled breathlessly, "I've said much worse..."

Kaoru didn't appose him.

"So, it's a deal?" asked the older twin, gazing deviously at Kaoru.

The boy thought for a moment, darting his creamy sunset eyes to the clock. Almost 8:30 pm. After a quick deliberation, he said, "Only if I get to pick the game."

His twin stared very suspiciously at him. Did Kaoru have something up his sleeve? Hikaru quickly went over some scenarios in his mind. As far as weaknesses and strengths, they were an almost exactly even match. Since this was the case, Hikaru realized that that winning was all about two things - luck, and motivation. He admitted he had no control over the former; but the latter, he was positively _thriving_ in. Surely Kaoru couldn't want to win as much as him - after all, Kaoru's "bet" was horrible for the both of them, even if he claimed otherwise. Plus, Hikaru knew - as much as the uke's pride refused to admit it - a part of Kaoru wanted him to desperately win, disregarding the competitive factor. Because of this, Hikaru was_ positive_ he was going to win - his overconfidence practically radiated in a bubble around him.

He replied, "Sure - What are we playing?" He eyed the redhead carefully.

It was Hikaru's turn to be taken aback; his own evil, Cheshire cat smile had morphed onto Kaoru's face, obviously looking exactly the same as his own, but it still scary. With a contented breath, he declared, "Monopoly."

"What?" Hikaru screeched, "That's like a two-hour game!"

Kaoru's beam dimmed into a simply playful look, and he answered with a sing in his voice, "You agreed that I get to pick, and I pick mon-"

He was cut off for the second time that night that evening , this time not by a pair of lips, but just a mere body; he fell back against the lush pillows with an "oof", instantly followed by Hikaru's taut, lean stature. He wasted no time in pinning his brother's wrists and lower half to the silky comforter, forcing all of his body weight onto Kaoru to keep him in place. He quickly ripped off his own shirt and lowered his head down, bringing his mouth to his twin's ear. "And what if I decide to take you, right here, right now?"

Kaoru bit his lip and turned away, trying to not focus on the older redhead as he gently started sucking on his earlobe. "Um..." he tried to clear his head, but it wasn't working. He cursed himself for being so weak. "I'd t-tell the police. That's r-rape..." He struggled slightly, and realized his brother's hold on him was very strong, and stubbornly unmoving for the time being.

"No, you wouldn't," Hikaru countered in a husky voice, dipping his head down to the space right bellow Kaoru's jaw, which he knew was sensitive. He sucked the skin the skin there gingerly, earning a soft gasp from the twin. He smirked into the pale flesh - he always loved when he could make his twin response like that...noticing a bit more of a struggle against his organic binds, Hikaru reluctantly released the boy's quivering wrists, but kept his weight planted over the boy's body - he wasn't escaping _that_ easily.

Kaoru dug his nails into Hikaru's back, leaving tiny red marks there. He couldn't concentrate - why had it gotten so hot all of a sudden? He turned his head to the side and exhaled thickly; the sweat between their bodies was slightly intoxicating. Wait - weren't they going to play Monopoly or something? He couldn't remember. Kaoru whimpered as Hikaru continued leaving his mark softly over the top half of his body, slightly traveling downward every twenty seconds or so. Yeah, this was better than a board game, Kaoru decided, his hands latching onto his twin's thick red locks.

...Wait. No, he couldn't do that. He had to think clearly. "I'd n-never...ah! S-speak to you...uh...again..." he held his breath, trying desperately to calm himself. It wasn't working; he had to concentrate everything he had into keeping quiet when Hikaru lightly ran his tongue over the small nub on his chest.

"No, you wouldn't," Hikaru repeated in the same monotone voice against his hardened nipple, like it was a plain fact - which it no doubt was. He kept on going with his second "seduction technique" attempt, happily earning numerous gasps from the twin. He let his fingers travel downwards painstakingly slowly, loving the trembling of the body underneath him.

He started unbuttoning Kaoru's bluejeans completely and tearing them off, leaving him in only his dark boxers. He did the same to his own pants, not wasting a moment, and was about to continue without further ado, but was cut off by Kaoru's shaking voice.

"Y-you're just s-scared...hn...that I'm g-gonna b-beat you..." The response was muted a bit, as the younger twin had brought his fist to his mouth in an attempt to hold back a scream or two.

Hikaru halted instantaneously, and tilted his eyes towards his twin's face. He was ridiculously flushed, his breathing shuddering slightly - and his lips were parted in the most adorable, _kawaii_ way. The seme, coincidentally, had a very murderous expression on his face, his eyes connecting angrily with the boy bellow him. Kaoru thought he was _afraid_?

"Am _not_," he hissed.

"Are _too_. You think I'm gonna b-beat you, and you can't stand the p-prospect of living a month of abstinence. Don't be s-such a chicken..."

A small staring contest took place - Hikaru's eyes narrowed, Kaoru's identical set still slightly gazed but triumphant. Eventually, Hikaru broke the contact and sat up, relieving Kaoru of his constricting hold. The younger Hitachiin did the same, placing a hand on his twin's slumped shoulder. "Aw, is Hika not up for a challenge?"

Hikaru brushed his arm away, grunting, "It'll hardly be a challenge. You are _so_ on."

Kaoru couldn't help but blush again, for whatever reason. Hikaru's voice was just to _die_ for. Hikaru, on the other hand, couldn't stand Kaoru's adorable blush - it was just too much. He felt his heart beating faster in anticipation for all the things he could do when he won...he grinned, getting impatient already.

"Excellent," replied his younger brother, suddenly feeling very embarrassed, but thrilled nevertheless.

Swiftly, Hikaru reached forward and grabbed Kaoru's chin, forcing their faces inches apart. Kaoru exhaled, his breath faltering a bit in surprise. He could feel himself gravitating into the touch subconsciously.

"And when I win," The seme whispered, brushing his lips like light feathers to his uke's lips, "I guarantee I'll have you screaming my name."

"Ugh...you really have no dignity."

* * *

><p>Kaoru was content for the time being, because the game was taking way longer than expected - they were fast approaching the three hour mark. Unfortunately for Kaoru, it seemed as if the game would end very quickly - no more stalling.<p>

At the beginning of the game, it took them about fifteen minutes of arguing over who the banker would be. Both were confident that, if the other was offered the role, they'd cheat relentlessly throughout the game - which was most likely true, so they were right to assume this. They didn't want to involve any of the servants - honestly, Kaoru didn't mind if they made a servant be banker, but Hikaru was stubbornly against it. He blamed it on the possible chance of Kaoru committing "undercover bribery" and urging them to cheat for him, but Kaoru knew the real reason was because he didn't want to have to cover up his indecent mouth. After fighting for a while, they decided that they'd both be banker. Kaoru would handle all of Hikaru's banking and vise-versa - these transactions would be closely monitored by either twin to make sure the other wasn't cheating in any way. They also kept the bank several feet away from where they were set up on the floor, so they could only use it when necessary. It ended up working, but caused high tensions between both boys - they ended up clashing over every little rule and move in the game, and had to recheck the rulebook dozens of times.

Up until the halfway mark, the twins were competing pretty evenly - that's when Kaoru started slipping slowly, and then it all went downhill from there. Hikaru's attitude grew in cockiness each round. They found themselves nearing 11:30 pm, Kaoru with nothing to his name but three hundred dollars, and Hikaru absolutely rolling in riches.

For whatever reason, Kaoru refused to give up, despite Hikaru's annoying encouragements to every five seconds, along with the taunts and almost frightening vulgar innuendo. Amazingly, he held on surprisingly long in that bankruptcy state, lasting longer than is usually normal.

"Why don't you just give up, baby?" Hikaru purred, smiling in a simply "delicious" way towards Kaoru.

The younger brother didn't answer, a frown staining his face. He roughly grabbed the dice, and shakily took a deep breath, rolling them. He exhaled as he moved his piece to the "chance" tile, his nerves settling. Picking up the stiff card, he read aloud, "You win a beauty contest. Collect 15 dollars."

Hikaru snatched the bank, dragging it toward him. In a sugary voice, he commented, "Of course you'd win a beauty contest...you do look stunning when your panting in ecstasy..." He gathered the fake money and offered it smoothly to his twin.

Kaoru yanked the bills away, stating rather matter-of-fact-ly, "And you look like a moronic nymphomaniac."

"Aw, Kao, don't be like that..." He retrieved the dice from Kaoru and rolled them carelessly, not exactly too interested in what happened. He ended up landing on one of his own properties.

The younger twin mumbled something under his breath that his brother only caught a fraction of.

Beaming, he whispered, "Oh, what was that? 'Fuck you'? No worries, sweetie, I plan to do _exactly_ that..."

Groaning over Hikaru's indecency, Kaoru fingered the smooth white cubes, afraid to roll again. One wrong move and it was all over. He peeked at the clock for what seemed like the millionth time that night - It was almost midnight. So much for sleep. He suppressed a yawn and reluctantly scooped up the dice, and tossed them onto the cardboard. He gulped. He had landed on one of his twin's properties; though luckily, it wasn't a large one - he ended up paying Hikaru 250 dollars. Hikaru gladly accepted the money, giggling almost sadistically. It seemed they had completely exchanged moods during the last few hours.

A few more rounds passed, Kaoru hanging on for dear life, his brother's language growing more improper.

At one point, Hikaru landed on Free Parking, and was able to collect the tax money and such from the middle of the board. Kaoru just glared at his brother, cursing his terrible luck. The older twin caught a glimpse of Kaoru's expression and let out a short chuckle. "If looks could kill..." he remarked playfully.

"Asshole," the younger twin cussed, then immediately flushed, his eyes widening a little bit. He clamped his hands over his ears, not exactly wanting to hear what Hikaru would make of that one.

With a smile, Hikaru claimed, "Yeah, that was a little too easy."

Kaoru grimaced and once again picked up the dice. He realized with a slight horror that if he rolled an 8 or 10, he'd land on one of Hikaru's big properties - therefore ending the game instantly. Hikaru seemed to notice this too, and seemed very content indeed.

Kaoru closed his eyes, told himself, 'what the hell', and tossed the dice onto the board. All or nothing, right?

"Victory!" Hikaru screeched, and flew across the board at Kaoru, instantly tackling him to the ground. Kaoru didn't even bother opening his eyes - it was obvious what happened, and that the game was over.

Hikaru won.

With a giddy guffaw, the older brother announced, "Aha, you're mine now, darling...and you _won't_ be getting any sleep tonight!" confirming Kaoru's suspicions. Oh well, a deal was a deal.

Capturing his lips in a frantic kiss, Hikaru hurriedly picked his brother up and crossed the room swiftly. He threw Kaoru roughly on the soft cushion of their bed and climbed on top of him, wasting no time in discarding all of their clothes. Kaoru, despite being a little lost in the moment, heard a small chime from their clock - it must've just turned midnight.

"W-wait..." Kaoru managed, a smile tugging on his lips. He was able to stop Hikaru before he started doing anything too...distracting.

"What? I won!" Hikaru practically screamed, breathing heavily.

"It's midnight," Kaoru told him, in a tone that was similar to a teacher explaining to a first grader how the alphabet worked. Like it was obvious.

His older brother stared at him, dumbfounded. "So?" he demanded, tired of being interrupted.

His somewhat swollen lips cracked into a triumphant grin. "So," Kaoru replied, "We agreed that you could have me _tonight_. It's now the morning." It wasn't a lie.

Hikaru's expression was blank. He just stared at his brother.

"Fine," he growled at last. His face was strangely calm, though his voice was downright demonic. "If you won't cooperate, I'll get the binds and the gag. Their still in the closet from when we kidnapped Tono."

Kaoru didn't say anything. He found the situation half humorous, and half terrifying. Apparently his brother was dead serious. After a second, he relaxed himself against the lush pillows and decided he wouldn't mess around anymore. A small part of him was a little impatient, as well. "Um...never mind. That won't be necessary."

Hikaru smiled genuinely - the softest expression Kaoru had seen on his twin's face all evening. He sighed, twisting a few strands of Kaoru's fiery hair. "Glad you see it my way, darling."

And so he began where he left off.

Kaoru let his body numb, letting Hikaru have his fun. He blinked his eyes a couple of times, insanely tired, but knew that pulling an all-nighter would be worth it. He was already starting to enjoy what Hikaru was doing...forgetting his pride for a few hours...

Damn him.

* * *

><p>"Ah! Hnn...egh...s-slow d-down...agh!"<p>

"Mm...Kaoru..."

"H-Hikaru...ah...ow! S-stop...uh..."

"Ah..."

"rghm- STOP! Ow!"

"_What_?"

"Ugh...Hikaru...I think you broke my fucking _pelvis_...ow..."

"...Oh...sorry about that..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: O.O That was a little unexpected. Guess my crack-side came out a little bit near the end ;)<strong>

**Despite my thesaurus raping and overuse of adverbs, review? It'll make me happy, cuz a story like this is a first for me...**

**Oh, and for any Ouran-loving-yaoi-fanfiction-reading doctors out there, is it even possible to break your pelvis like that? I'm beyond curious x) Huggles! ~Aly**


End file.
